meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MeerkatGal
I saw your comment to Miss Sophie. I wrote an article about Chico the Meerkat before so you can put any articles about meerkats as long as it related and is real. Any ways about the Fanon, you can write a continuation about Meerkat Manor, since you like to write in that style one the fanon. You can write season five as if they never stopped the show, maybe with a new dominant male. I was sad when they didn't continue but Rocket Dog died so they stopped the show. You can write the fifth season on the Fanon. I didn’t write anything but I thought up of what might happen in the fifth season once with a new mob called the Hyenas that were fiercer then t e Commandos. A hyena male named Dave joined the Whiskers and became the new dominant male. The Hyenas have no Whiskers blood in them unlike the Young Ones and Homestar Runner who was Rocket Dog’s cousin. I had Mitch join the Hyenas and became the new dominant male. You can write something like that at the fanon. Just a suggestion, we really need new users. Please think about it and I would appreciate it if you did wrote there. Aniju Aura 04:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm happy you known who to use catagories now. Maybe one day you can write stories there at the Fanon. I didn't start working there till was had been a member here for half a year so you can start when you are ready, it's not like you have to now.Aniju Aura 04:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) One day and you can make new mobs and maybe your own Meerkat Manor. I am working on a fan fiction called Meerkat Haven but write now I am writing a Warriors fan fiction then I'll finish the meerkat one later. Aniju Aura 05:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat information There is already an article about Meerkat ok, so we do not have to have a 'Meerkat Anatomy', the Meerkat article already has everything in it(anatomy,features etc..) so i will tell the administrator to delete the useless article you created. We already have an article about meerkats!!!!!!!!. The Meerkat 16:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) And another thing, Meerkats Wiki is a wiki for KMP meerkats and Meerkat Manor meerkats, we do not take just any articles about meerkats, follow the rules and write only meerkats relevant to the purpose of this wiki, therefore we do not need 'Meerkat Family Saga' as it has nothing to do with Meerkat Manor or KMP. The Meerkat 16:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I like the Meerkat Family Saga. Don't listen to him it is good. And Miss Sophie said you can write it. Sir Rock 02:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The Meerkat is bothering me too about Chico's article and other things. Tell Miss Sophie about it. She and Philies said that this place is for all things meerkat so he has no right to say that the Meerkat Sag should be deleted. He hasn't been here as long as me and he shouldn't be acting like he is in charge. Aniju Aura 02:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, I found a nice little picture of Axle's foot I had to put some where. The Legs and Feet needed more info too.Sir Rock 02:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) He has been bothering me too for awhile. I have been here longer than him so I know what this place is about. He is acting like he owns the place. When he first came, Phillies thought he was Dennyfelin who left. Phillies thought Dennyfelin made a new account but The Meerkat insisted he wasn't him. Well Dennyfelin used to pester me so now I an thinking differently. I told Miss Sophie about this so she will take care of him when she gets on. Keep up the good work, you have been contributing a lot to this place. Aniju Aura 02:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'll spell check too and add some pictures I have too. Aniju Aura 02:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Well go ahead an put it in there in Claws and Legs and Feet, any other information too. It will make it nicer. A way from the topic, Have you ever heard of the book called Warriors?Sir Rock 02:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ye sit is but if you don't known too much about, I was going to ask you to join Warrior Cat Wiki but you don't have too. Sir Rock 03:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) There is a Fanon Aniju made but you don't like Fanons much. We have role playing too. Maybe we should have some Roel Playign at the Meerkat Fanon too.Sir Rock 04:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) At Warriors Fanon we role play our own characters and we have cat picture blanks that we color in and make them look like our characters so we don't use real cats. We have four role playing clans and we only use our own characters, not any from the book. It is funner cause we can make up personalities instead of trying to match the cats in the book. I don't think we will have any problems with Aniju in charge. She set down rules that no one can use another person's character. Sir Rock 06:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) MeerkatGal don't listen to anyone, you are doing a wonderful work with the documentaries articles. I hope I will not be so bored these days and write something about Meerkat Manor like you! Geez :) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Can you look over Chico's article and make sure there are no grammar problems and if there is any more info to be put it. I want to nominate Chico's article for a Fracture Article but I want a another person to look at it and also asked Miss Sophie to check it out too. Thank you.Aniju Aura 06:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you now I'll wait for what Miss Sophie says.Aniju Aura 06:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Aniju knows what she is doing. She decided to make blank pictures because no cat on this planet looks like her characters so she drew her own pictures and now everyone makes their own character pictures. Sir Rock 08:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I know you aren't interest in the Meerkat Fanon but come look, I wrote the first two episodes of Meerkat Manor season 5. Come and read it and tell me what you think! Here it the link, Meerkat Manor 5!Aniju Aura 10:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Manor 5 is good. I like it. Anyways can you maybe role play a Warriors Fanon one day when you are done doing most fo your edits here. We need nes users.Sir Rock 06:48, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I am happy you like it. Sophie is three years old, that's the same age as Tosca and Mozart when they started having pups and defying Flower. That's the age when females start thinking about themselves and wanting to have pups and be dominants, which is why the dominant female evicted them the most. Look at McDreamy who is three years old and the new dominant female of the Ewoks. I do need a rebel character and she was a bit in the fourth season. I'll add more episodes every every week. Aniju Aura 22:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) hello, Aniju Aura told me that you and her were having trouble with The Meerkat. Can you tell me everything you he told you and anything else you want to tell me? Thanks Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 23:29, September 21, 2010 (UTC) You can make fan fiction too but later. There's much tobe doen here. I haven't been about to find a picture of the meerkat who played Argon. Can you maybe find one of the actor. I don't think there is a real picture of him, too bab but we have the female for played Holly in the movie.Sir Rock 23:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hay MeerkatGal, I haven't been able to find a picture of Agron, the actor on The Story Begins. Can you find one?Sir Rock 06:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) How do you make sceenshots. There many meerkats I want to get pictures of but I don't know how to take photos from the DVD. Can you tell me how?Aniju Aura 06:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, thank you, Now I'll get some photos from Meerkat Manor, like Wilson aka Homestar Runner and some Young Ones and Vivian meerkats. Since they played the Zappa and Commandos we can use photos from Meerkat Manor. As long as we take out the Animal Planet symbol at the bottum and fitup the fuzziness. Aniju Aura 06:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I have only Season fourth and the Movie right now :(but others I can get from YouTube. :) Sir Rock is good at getting other pictures too. As for the Animal Planet doesn't look good on the article. It is also nice of fit up the pictures.Aniju Aura 06:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh I almost forgot.I got the first litter of pups named in Meerkat Manor 5. Do you have any name ideas?Aniju Aura 07:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Dogs and Cats Wiki Hey MeerkatGal, do you like other animals? Well Dogs and Cats Wiki is Partners with Meerkat Wiki and we need more users. There you can write about dogs and cats breeds. It is like Meerkat Wiki but with more animals.Sir Rock 07:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I meat if you want to give me some names of pups to be feactured in the show I know how to name animals. Look at all my mob! If you have any meerkats you want in the show as pups tell me and I'll work them in.Aniju Aura 07:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Have a look at Cold Comfort, there is a template I think is supossed to go in the episodes. Can you put it in there. Also I think it is spelled Kinkaju in the US version and in the Brittish version the episode was called Something's Got to Give so maybe soem where at the top it should say that. Sir Rock 04:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) What about Somethings Got to Give? That was the title in Brittian but they cahnged in for the US. taht souldh be mention too because people from Brittain may get confused if we don't also mention the other names of the Episodes.Sir Rock 04:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) When Aniju is done working a Warriors Fanon she can look the episode over too. I added the Meerkat Manor Gallery. I thought there should be The Story Begins and The Next Generation section because the Whiskers were getting long. So if you have pictures for the movie for the fourth season put them in the right place. Sir Rock 04:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll get to checking the episodes later. I am very busy with my wikias. Just keep making new episodes and I'll look them over when I am done with my wikias. Also Sir Rock with Templates and photos so if you need help ask him or Miss Sophie. Aniju Aura 05:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you know what episode Stota played Kookie in? Aniju asked for a picture of him but I'm not sure what episode he played Kookie. I don't want to be looking all day for the right episode. That's why the actors in Apprenance is good. Aniju fixed up the Sister's Act. Sir Rock 06:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC)